


The Adulting

by iBlackCherryi



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy Blake is a History & Mythology Nerd, Bellamy is famous, Clarke Griffin Has a Crush, Clarke has a philosophy about growing up, Clarke is bad with feelings, F/F, F/M, M/M, Octavia is a bad biss, POV Clarke Griffin, So does Bellamy, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, clarke is a yankees fan, clarke needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 17:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19510519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBlackCherryi/pseuds/iBlackCherryi





	The Adulting

There’s that time in every young adult’s life when you know that it’s time to just grow up. Some people get it when they’re still young and can’t be dumb because that’s what they have to do to survive. Some people get it when they’re older, out of college years yet still partying like one even if they have a family to feed at home. Some have to do it so young, they’ve forgotten what it felt like to be them.

But most people, they get it around the time of they’re sophomore/junior year of college. They’ve realized they have made it through two years of college and only have two more left to get it together. They realized that they don’t have time to play around anymore, and stop partying and having fun.

That’s what we call the ‘adulting’ here. And most of us are scared of it. They don’t want to grow-up. They’re still stuck in that Neverland complex and its hard to get out of it.

Clarke knows a couple of people that are stuck in that complex. Like the guy in front of her. It’s been two years since they’ve started dating and she’s just finding out about his girlfriend from California. The beautiful Latina who wore a ring on her finger when they met.

Well, now that ring is at the bottom of Lake Lannini.

As she walked away from the boy she had devoted herself to for multiple years of her life, she couldn’t help but feel lifted. This was a horrible thing that assholes with douchie natures do to women all over the world, but she couldn’t help but feel that she was changed.

Three weeks later, she ran into the beautiful Latina in her favorite coffee shop. They both just stared at each other for multiple minutes, not moving until someone tried to squeeze past.

“Um, Clarke right?”

“How-“

The girl put on a radiant smile, her hair framing the face that looks so full of pain and happiness it made Clarke concerned. “My sophomore year was Finn’s freshman’s and he talked about a girl who he knew from high school rooming with him. Then he continued to talk about you all the time.”

Clarke gave a little nod, her eyes furrowing a bit.

“I was in denial. I didn’t want to think that he was cheating on me. We’ve been dating since middle school, so… I didn’t want to get out of that.”

“You didn’t want to go through ‘the adulting’?”

The girl looked confused, her red lips turning into a frown.

“It’s a philosophy of mine. Uh… when you ‘grow up’ and get out of the ‘childish’ stage of adulthood. Usually, from my understanding, it's around the end of sophomore year, if you’re part of the average.”

“Now I understand why he liked you. Honestly, you got all of it. The looks, the smarts. Men like Finn need someone to make him look good. And you did that for him.”

“I suspect you did too. Ms. MIT?”

The girl looked at her hoodie and seemed to blush, “yeah, worked my ass off to get in, then dropped out my sophomore year to come down here to the Tech School. Don’t wanna be an engineer, too much just for a stupid title. I’m Raven by the way.”

Clarke nodded and stuck out her hand, “Clarke, but you knew that.”

A year and a half later they were sitting in the Yankees stadium, front row screaming at the ref who had just cleared an obvious foul on the Sox.

Clarke huffed, sitting back into the chair. “Damned Sox’s.” She was having a bad week as it is and now the Sox’s are winning by 3.

Raven looked at her, popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth. “Wow, I can literally see the black fumes coming off of you, Princess.”

Clarke glared at her before grabbing her phone. Her background was still a picture of them. Lexa and her.

Lexa was having her ‘adulting’ a little bit late. And that included in the fact that dating a girl that was still in college was kind of bad rep if she wanted to get looked at as a good representative for her firm. Clarke didn’t blame Lexa. Being a lesbian and a woman was hard. She couldn’t imagine being a lawyer in a man's world with views like hers.

It was just a shitty reason to break up like that.

A series of numbers rattled off of the speakers before people behind her started standing up. She looked up to see number 9 coming right towards her and the low wall.

“Nonononono.” She said, going to stand up or at least moving her hot dog. But she was too late. Number 9 was already in her lap and she was covered in mustard and ketchup. So was he, for the most part, but he was the happiest he could be.

In his hand, there was a small Yankees ball. His smile was bright and made it hard for Clarke to be mad at him. But her Babe Ruth jersey was stained with yellows and reds.

The crowd cheered for the boy in her lap and he pumped his arm into the air for them. He looked at her and she could see the apologetic face for the mess he made. “Sorry. I would help, but I’m kind of in the middle of something?”

His voice was silky smooth, almost putting Clarke into a trance before she shook her head.

_Think of something smart to say, Clarke._ She wet her lips before nodding, “uh… Yeah, win this game then I’ll forgive you.” She gave him a smirk and he returned it with a shaking of his head. _I SAID SOMETHING SMART! NOT FLIRT WITH THE ASS!_

“Yes, mam’.”


End file.
